Stop Squirming Lucy
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny tells Lucy a story about a City Boy and a Country Girl.


**Author's Note** : Hey,.... It's been a very busy week for me and only today I get to take a short break. And I came out with this new ff. It's for everyone who has been reading, reviewing and adding me to their favourites and alerts. Also for everyone that needs a short/tiny break from working on assignments, teaching, holidaying, writing their own ffs (for me to enjoy) and thinking of 101 ways to see Danny drop his shirt or towel *wink*. Happy reading and enjoy! (I hope).

Also, I'm thinking of this as the beginning of my 'City Boy & Country Girl' series. So please tell me if I should go on.

**Disclaimer** : Never have and never will own CSI NY.

**Summary** : Danny tells Lucy a story.

**From Which Episode** : Just about each and every episode that we all love!

* * *

Lindsay Messer opened her eyes when she heard whispers and soft cries. She caught the reflection of Danny holding their baby daughter in his arms sitting in the corner. Lindsay wanted to turn her head and look at them but Danny's voice halted her action. She closed her eyes again and pretended to sleep. It was not easy pretending as Danny was telling Lucy a story. Their story.

"Once upon a time, in a place where the tigers roamed in cages and your Uncle Flack couldn't stop sneezing his head off, a meeting was about to take place. A meeting between two people who will be playing a major role in your existence. That means you. Here. With us.

"You see, the main man in this story is City Boy and his name is Detective Messer. He is handsome, cool, smart, cute to some but definitely not sweet. I don't do sweet, ok Lucy? That's your Uncle Sheldon.

"Now where were we? Ah yes. Detective Messer. Detective Danny Messer aka Daddy. He was taking pictures of the tiger's cage but he had something on his mind the whole morning. You see he had heard that a new girl was joining his little team. He was told that she is from the country and he was not really happy coz.....What? Shhh..shhh don't cry...he's happy. I'm happy. See I'm smiling. Yeah. That's my girl!

"Ok. Then, he saw her. The Country Girl. He had imagined her to be big, bulky and loud. But Boom! She was so small and so cute and so soft spoken and smell so nice. She was wearing a pink shirt. Yes, pink like your blanket. She looked so fresh and lively. Just like a daisy. She looked so sweet. Like you. Cute. Like you. She made my, I mean, his heart went Boom! Boom! Boom! Oh! That reminds me. You are not dating till you're 30 alright? You find that funny now, don't you?

"She walked up to the New York's Finest tough-on-the-outside-and-soft-on-the-inside Detective Taylor aka Uncle Mac. City Boy pretended to work but he was actually listening to her sweet country voice. You think you'll have that county twang Lucy? On seconds thoughts, better not. No boys are gonna get near you, Little One. Muahahha...Oh! Shh..shhh... shh I'm sorry I'm sorry...Shhh

"Let's talk about your Mommy now ok? Smiling are you? Five hours old and you're already on your Mommy's side?!?? You. Me. We gotta talk about favorites, Lucy.

"Country Girl is Detective Lindsay Monroe aka Mommy. Country Boy really thought she's super cute and decided to play a trick on her. Look! She's sleeping right now. See how beautiful she is? When she gets mad, she's really really cute. But if it's you she's mad at, I suggest you get out of her way. Fast. I should know.

"City Boy had a really good day that day. Before the day ended. Hang on! Correction! Before half the day had gone he already had nicknamed her 'Montana'. You should have seen the way she reacted to that. Priceless! But later she she flicked her pocket knife out, that scared the hell out of me. Best part? She invaded my personal space. The freezer we were in? Went from icy cold to super hot, I tell ya! My Montana. Sigh.

"Time passed and they worked through several cases and became closer. He loved their banter and looked forward to seeing her everyday. He began to love getting up and getting ready for work. Even if it's at some crazy hour like two or three in the morning and he was in his dreamworld chasing a certain country girl on his Harley. Going to work means a chance of meeting her for a few hours, or minutes or even seconds! He had personal brainstorming sessions on how to ask her to have lunch with him. He never had to before. He...Hey! Hey!..You sleeping on me Lucy? Come on, I'm just getting to the best part.

"Spiders. Yeah fried spiders. She ate fried spiders, grasshopper chutney and wasp guacamole. City Boy thought that was awesome! He was so distracted that he ate the whole plate of meal worm spaghetti. But he totally lost it when later she shyly thank him for the meal and suggested that drinks were on her. But his phone gotta ring calling him to a scene. Bad timing. Bad. Bad timing. Is that little pout means you know what I'm talking about or did you just wet yourself?

"Country Girl found him in the locker room one day. She had been been looking for him. Specifically for him. She sweetly asked if he would mind giving her a hand in her case. I tell you, it was a lot more than just a hand. She required his whole two arms, body and a huge amount of self control! She wanted him to carry her across a little garden on a rooftop. Damn I wish the garden was bigger. As big as Central Park for all I care! Anyways, he had her in his arms. He wanted to hold her real tight and cuddled her to him. She felt so good in his arms. He was real careful not to drop her so he held her really close and ..Oh! Sorry did I squeezed you. Sorry Baby Girl.

"One night Country Girl came to a crime scene in a dress. Whoa! City Boy couldn't take his eyes off her. She cleaned up real nice. Really NICE. Her hair was down in curls. She looked so different. So damn beautiful and damn hot! Oh Sorry! Pretend you did not hear that 'd' word alright? Even the uniforms were looking at her all night. I... I mean City Boy had a tough time trying to work. Not only was he distracted by her looks but also he was trying to shield her from the uniforms' stares.

"If you look anything like your Mom, I may have to... Hey! Wait a minute! Why would I have to worry. You are so going to convent school! But then I'll never get to see you again coz your Mom is so gonna kill me.

"Oh you want to hold my finger? Here, let me see that little hand. Aww just like Mommy's! See, we were..alright..alright....City Boy and Country Girl were working on this case that has a doll in it. That was the first time that he got to hold her hand. It was small and he didn't want to let go. But later? She held on to his shoulder when she had to put her shoe back on. She had the daintiest feet! I love those feet......

"What? Sorry Lucy, I kind of zoned out on you there. You gotta learn manners from your Mommy Baby Girl. And defense too. That woman can kick a...er...butt!

"One day, Country Girl got bitten by a snake. A real one. What's with that toothless grin? You know something I don't? She told you about me huh? I did wrong things. I know. But I love your Mom, Lucy. I'd do anything not to hurt her again. We are lucky to have her you know that? She is one of a kind. One in a million. To find another like her is like looking for a needle in a hay stack. She's a needle in whole damn wheat field, I tell ya.

"Anyways, that snake thing. Country Boy was really worried and after shift he rushed to the hospital where they kept her overnight. She was sleeping when he entered her room. Her hand was swollen and he hated to see her hurt. He pulled a chair and sat beside the bed. He took her uninjured hand in both of his and placed a kiss in her palm. She didn't wake up like Sleeping Beauty did but she sighed his name. She said "Danny" Lucy. She said my name. I waited for her to open her eyes but she didn't. She just went back to sleep. I wanted to stay the whole night but your Uncle Mac had other things for me to do.

"They next day, Country Girl called him asking if he would mind taking her home from the hospital. Actually he was just three minutes into his sleep when she called. He was so happy that he left his apartment in record time. But he had to turn back when he realized he was still in his old t-shirt and boxers. "Oooo" is right Baby Girl.

"Maybe I should not tell you this but since you can't really understand. Country Girl slept in City Boy's arms that night! WHOO-HOOO!! YESS!!! We were watching tv and she just snuggled up to me and fell asleep. She was cuddly and still is. She felt so good in my arms and I wanted to hold her forever. But then I fell asleep too. Probably five minutes after she did. I was exhausted alright?

"But there was only one thing that City Boy didn't get to do with City Girl all the time that she was with him.

"Eat. She never said yes every time that he asked her. Oh! That insect buffet don't count ok? And yeah we went our for drinks but I'm talking about a proper sit down meal here. I tried asking her to lunch. There's always work to do. Then the one time she said yes for dinner, you know what she did Lucy? She stood me up! Can you beat that!?!? Oh Man! That was just so aarghhh ... but I later found out why.

"What? Why are you squirming like that? Hey! Hey! I'm not...I don't...I'm Daddy Lucy. I can't. No. No. Shhh...Shhh....don't cry Shhhh... What you hungry?....Again?...Ok...Ok....Hey Look! Mommy's awake!"

Lindsay Messer finally turned her head to see her husband shuffling towards the bed with their squirming baby in his arms. He kissed her before handing Lucy over.

"Hey. What have you two been up to?" Lindsay asked as she adjusted her blouse to feed Lucy.

"Nothing. Just talking. Right Lucy?" Danny tapped her little cheek.

Lucy's answer was a small grunt as she suckled on her milk.

The End

* * *

I hope you liked that. Please tell me what you think and if you want a second part.


End file.
